wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Akimoto
Emily Akimoto is a character from the Wonderland series. She was a mental patient in Chou Mori Institution like Mikado Ryuugamine and Satoshi Aida were. Just like them, she too is a tadpole. Appearance and Personality Appearance Emily is first introduced with long dark and brown eyes that have been blinded because of Project Tadpole's experiment. She gets her sight back when the experiment is over. Back Story Emily ended up being the first of the tadpoles to experience the awakening of her powers. She awoke on January eighth at eight in the morning with pain and the memories of the tadpole experiments. She then discovered a man dressed in samurai armor sitting in her room. He said that he was here to serve her. Emily freaked out and screamed at him to get out. Kitano then called her up congratulated her on her awakening. Emily ended up calling school so that she didn't have to go to school that day. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland When Mikado first meets her, Emily is blind due to Tandeki's first new experiment. She ended up rolling a "one". Emily and Mikado share a brief exchange before they decide that they can trust each other. Masaomi joins up with them moments later and hits on the blind girl. Emily laughs nervously, but Mikado assures that she can trust him too. She ends up staying at Mikado's apartment with Masaomi, Anri, Chiharu, Noriko, Kohaku, and Nami. In the season finale, Emily and the other tadpoles start to have heightened senses and learn that the guys from Nebula have been spying on them. The tadpoles confront them and Shinra is forced to tell them everything. Turns out that Tandeki wants to create the ultimate witness to the apocalypse. Kitano has filled their bodies with many drugs to make them able to withstand the Woman in Red's destructive powers. Emily and the others learn that the results of the Tadpole experiments are irreversible. Wonderland Chaos Emily, just like the rest of the tadpoles, is now forced into a new experiment where she has no impulse control for three days. She also learns that she can hear thoughts of one person thanks to Satoshi's death. Emily is seen at the library when Tetsu tells the other tadpoles that he doesn't trust the guys from Nebula and that they should find the other tadpoles themselves. She and the tadpoles learn that Celty can neutralize their powers when she is nearby. Emily is the one who pushes Mikado to tell the others about Azusa's death. The tadpoles meet up and talk about Azusa. They all decide to form bonds to keep them grounded. When the Tadpole Project begins their new experiments, Emily wakes up with a terrible headache. Taiyou asks about her well-being and can sense changes in his master's body. Emily and Midori talk for a brief moment before the former gets dressed. Turns out the tadpoles are getting smarter. In "Girls", it is revealed that Taiyou can't be in the room when Emily is changing clothes, he can't be with when she's in the bathroom, and he can't come in the school with her. She's just still adjusting to him following her every command. So, she decides to make the most of it by "giving him a personality" after she asks what he does for fun. Emily starts by giving him her iPod with a playlist of classical music. Later, she's at Russia Sushi with the other tadpole girls. Caged Wonderland Emily, along with the other tadpoles, have a mock sports day to test what Kratos can do to them in the latest experiment. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Emily controls a spirit named that she has named Taiyou. Only she, Mikado, and the other tadpoles can see him. When they first met, Taiyou just appeared in her bedroom. He told that he was born from her soul and that he was here to serve her. Emily ordered him to get out of her room and spirit being complied. She gave him three rules that he has to follow: Taiyou can't be in the room with her while she's changing clothes, he can't be in the bathroom with her, and he can't go inside of her school. Because of this, he waits out in the hall or the school gates for her. In Wonderland Chaos, Emily tries to give Taiyou a personally being starting with giving him a playlist of classical music on her iPod. Secondary Traits She also has heightened sense just like the other tadpoles. And because of Satoshi Aida's death, Emily can hear thoughts when one person is close to her. Thanks to Azusa Kibushi's death, she can increase someone's desires if she touches them. Thanks to the latest developments in the project, Emily can no longer get sick, drunk, or high. After another experiment, she no longer has the need to sleep anymore. Augmentations After the augmentations, Emily easily attracts the opposite sex, becomes smarter, and can see the future. She now is more athletic. Relationships Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado is the first fellow tadpole that she meets. After a short exchange, she and him decide to stay beside each other and weather through the first new Project Tadpole experiment. Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Masaomi openly hits on Emily when they first meet. She hides behind Mikado because of it. At first, the leader of the Yellow Scarves thought that she was a foreigner because of her name, but she says that she's native Japanese. Mikado assures Emily that Masaomi is a normal, but good people. Taiyou Main Article: Taiyou Taiyou is the spirit being born from Emily's soul who is there to serve her every command. When she first sees him, she naturally freaks out, telling him to get out of her room. Now, Emily is trying to cope with him following her around and protecting her. She has even decided to try and give him a personality. Emily starts by having him listen to a playlist of classical music on her iPod. Trivia * Emily's first tadpole that Mikado meets that doesn't try to kill him. * Emily was also the first tadpole to experience her awakening. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Tadpoles Category:Super Human